


Sleeping at Last

by AugustIsComing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Frottage, M/M, Stressed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is stressed over exams coming closer, studying and studying, so his boyfriend does all he can to take care of him (including making sure that he drinks and eats and stays relaxed - a massage & body worship with lips and tongue and barely there touches leading to sexy times?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping at Last

“Castiel.”

“Hmmph?”

“Did you sleep at all last night?”

“...Sure.”

“ _Cas._ ”

“...No...?”

Dean set his mug on the table with a loud thump, the warm coffee in it splashing over the border as the Novak got to his feet suddenly.

“That’s it. Close that book.” He demanded of his boyfriend, already reaching for the open textbook Cas had been reading.

“No! I have to study, otherwise I’ll _fail_!” Castiel said, his tone a bit desperate as he pulled his History book out of his boyfriend's reach.

“Cas! You’ve been buried in study material for weeks now! It has to stop.” Deam said, hands on his hips, looking down at his boyfriend. “Look at yourself! You have a _beard_! I didn’t even _know_ you could grow a full beard! And there are crumbles in it! You look disgusting. And it’s not like you actually _need_ to study!”

“Of course I need to study, are you going absolutely insane!? If I fail this class, I’ll have lost this whole semester! This _dumb_ class!” Castiel ran his hands through his hair, exasperated, making the mess it already was even worse.

“Cas. You’re not failing this. You’re going to pass with the highest grades in the class, or you’re going to starve yourself to death. There’s only so long your body can go without any sleep and food, baby, and this is going on for too long.”

“You’re six months younger than me, I’m not a baby...” Castiel whined, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them, defeated.

“And yet I have to force feed you at twenty one! You’re out of control, Castiel, and it’s enough. I won’t allow it any more. Get your ass from that chair, and go take a bloody shower.”

“Thirty more minutes! If I stop now, I’ll lose my line of thought!” Castiel begged, his eyes wide and glassy from all the sleepless nights and the excess of caffeine in his blood. If his pupils were blown a little bit wider, there would be no sign of the blue irises around them.

“You look like you’re on meth, Cas. You asked me for thirty minutes three days ago. You get out of class, walk in here, and bury yourself in more books. I don’t know when was the last time you even drank a glass of water that I didn’t shove in your hands.” Dean sighed deeply, rubbing his face, annoyance finally getting the best of him. Castiel was a pile of nerves, and that made Dean into a pile of nerves, because he couldn’t not worry about his damn boyfriend.

“Cas, it’s Saturday morning. I’ll even revise your notes with you tomorrow... But your test is on Monday, and all of this will have been for nothing if you pass out on top of it.”

Castiel was ready to argue, he even opened his mouth, but Dean leaned into his space quickly and jammed their lips together in a kiss.

“Please, Cas.” He whispered, his eyes sincere, all the anger out of his tone.

Cas sighed, his shoulders slumped, and he scratched his neck with a sigh.

“Come on, I’ll run you a bath.” Dean pleaded, and he took Cas’ hand in his, pulling him up. Cas finally obliged, following his boyfriend into the bathroom and allowing his clothes to be taken away as the soothing sound of the running water finally put his mind to rest.

For the first time in a month, he didn’t feel like there were post-its full of notes floating around his brain, glueing themselves on every surface, driving him insane.

He allowed his boyfriend to take care of him, as he felt like his head was full of cotton. His clothes all disappeared and he was carefully led into the warm bathtub, Dean sitting behind him, hands massaging his thighs and his back and every inch he could reach comfortably.

Castiel was bathed as a child, as someone who couldn’t take care of themselves, and he couldn’t care, he couldn’t think of it, because any train of thought then would bring the post-its back.

Dean had never seen Cas this far gone. He didn’t understand why his boyfriend was so worried about this, when he was always exceeding all expectations. But it was just how he was wired, and it would be a lie to say Castiel didn’t always do this in less dangerous levels.

Dean was used to bringing him food and water and putting him to bed when he fell asleep on a pile of books or on top of his laptop. Dean smiled sadly at his boyfriend's back as they got of the tub, dropping a peck on a spot on his shoulder before wrapping him in a towel and finding one for himself.

They brushed their teeth, and Cas was obviously lost in his own mind, travelling far away as he sometimes did, dozing out of reality in his state of fatigue.

His boyfriend eventually led him to their shared room, dressed him in a pair of white boxers and laid him on the bed.

“Will you put on some music?” Castiel asked as Dean turned his back to get himself dressed. It was the first time he spoke, and his tone was so low and tired Dean wanted to just hug Cas until all this was over. It wasn’t fair that his boyfriend's beat himself so much over this. He was intelligent. He just didn’t seem to be able to get _that_ into his thick skull.

“Sure, Cas.” Dean mumbled, and he chose Sleeping At Last’s Atlas collection to play on his iPod’s speakers, feeling very proud of himself thanks to the irony. He closed the windows and the door, dimming the lights in the room until there was only a faint yellowy glow shining upon them.

Cas opened his arms so his boyfriend could fit himself in his embrace, and Dean wasted no time in joining him on top of the blankets. The weather was warm and amenable, and listening to their own breaths slowly making their ways in and out of their bodies made both of them feel as if the soothing melody was wrapping itself around them, comforting them.

It was one of the few moments when Dean felt like all that bullshit about soulmates sensing each other’s emotions wasn’t such bullshit after all.

It was one of the few moments when they both actually felt like their thoughts were floating up above their heads, clear for each other to see, like they were stripped naked of all barriers between them.

Dean sighed in contentment and shifted in Cas’s embrace, his lips touching the skin on his chest and dropping small kisses there.

Falling in love with one’s childhood best friend was a mess.

It didn’t matter whether they were at their house with their family or out in the world with strangers... There was no escaping the judging words and actions and looks.

They had spent half their lives trying to figure themselves out. Somehow, after they turned ten, their hand holding and cheek-kissing stopped being so cute. Their sharing a bed wasn’t a sign of their friendly affection anymore.

Suddenly it was a sign of their sin.

 _Sin._ The word had probably been tattooed into their souls now, carved onto their bones.

It didn’t matter. They would gladly walk into hell hand in hand, as long as they were never torn apart.

They had been their families shame for so long.

Yet they never considered giving up on each other.

Because Dean's mouth on Castiel’s skin felt like home. So they never needed anything else.

This was their heaven.

Dean smiled as Cas sighed and rest his head in the crook his boyfriend's neck.

_I’m going to make love to you now._

The words never left any of their lips, but they were there when Dean kissed the length of Castiel’s arm from his shoulder to his hand. The slightly older man took his fingers into his mouth a knuckle at a time, suckling very lightly as he perched himself on Cas’ thighs.

Castiel let it happen, happily humming under the ministrations, his body relaxing greatly.

Dean licked Cas’ chest, the very faint taste of his sweat making his breath catch in his throat. He went lower, tongue exploring a patch of skin as his fingers caressed another.

He buried his nose under Castiel’s armpit, the smell of soap and testosterone making him dizzy in a very nice way, and he licked the area with an appreciative groan.

Eventually he helped Castiel onto his stomach, sitting on top of his buttocks, hands digging onto the tense muscles of his boyfriend's shoulders, massaging until all of the knots were gone, moving down his back and doing the same.

Sometimes he would kiss or lick a place he liked best, sometimes he would suck on a spot until the skin around it turned a deep shade of rouge.

Cas was moaning and writhing under him, letting out high whines that travelled straight to his groin, but Dean ignored his own arousal, wanting to praise his boyfriend, wanting to make sure he knew how terribly loved he was.

Dean turned towards Castiel’s legs, massaging his quivering thighs with firm hands, leaning in so he could lap at the place just behind Cas’ knees, where his taste was strong. Castiel gasped into the pillow and Dean was in ecstasy.

He loved these little discoveries. Castiel’s body was a mostly exact mirror of his own, but there were always a few quirks that made Cas special, that made him unique and his own person entirely.

Dean continued down to Cas’ feet, massaging the area and going back up again to Castiel’s thighs. He dug his fingers in the inner parts, causing his boyfriend to finally start begging.

He wasn’t cruel, oh no, not to his baby, and finally got rid of Castiel’s underwear, rolling him once more and spreading his legs wide apart so he could fit between them. He nuzzled and suckled the skin from Cas’ knee to the place where his groin met his thigh, licking hungrily at the sensitive skin.

Castiel’s cock stood tall and proud against his belly, and it was leaking clear precome that Dean wanted to taste desperately, but wouldn’t dare to.

Instead his lips ghosted over his boyfriend's scrotum, the warm breath making Cas’ whole body bulk in its place, a small cry leaving his lips.

“De-Dean please!” Castiel choked out, his voice low.

Dean hummed, ignoring the request, instead sucking a hickey on his inner thigh. Cas shivered, and Dean knew he was too close now, but he wouldn’t give in.

He finally licked Cas’ puckered hole, teasing the sensitive skin and breaching the tight muscles, his hands forming marks on Castiel’s hips to hold him down as he did so.

Dean was in love with this, he loved eating his boyfriend out, loved the sounds it got him, the little breathless squeaks that Cas fought so hard to keep in.

The oldest man moved his mouth away, despite Castiel’s complaints, moving upwards, making sure to lick a single, wet strip up his erect cock before finally putting himself face to face with his boyfriend, a playful smirk on his lips.

“You’re delicious.” He whispered, as if it were a never before revealed secret.

Castiel shook his head desperately, bringing Dean in for a kiss by pulling him by the neck, too needy to reply to his boyfriend's teasing, his other hand as well as one of his feet working to slide Dean's underwear down his thighs and get it off him.

When they were both naked, Dean lowered himself onto Cas’ body, pressing their cocks close together.

“I missed you.” Cas mumbled breathlessly, both his hands now on Dean's shoulders, making sure he would stay right where he was.

“Me too.” Dean smiled, and he started moving, thrusting himself against his boyfriend's cock, their precome making the movements sleak. They never broke the eye contact, and it seemed like Cas’ irises had finally given up and left his pupils take over, because he couldn’t see a single millimetre of gorgeous blue in there, yet his boyfriend was the most gorgeous thing, all debauched and desperate for him.

When Castiel came, he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, keeping him close, the noise that left his mouth setting off Dean’ own orgasm.

In no time, both men were a jumble of come and heavy breathing and satisfaction.

Dean tried to move away from his boyfriend's still tight embrace then, but Cas wouldn’t let him.  
“Too tired. Stay here.” Castiel mumbled, the words tumbling over one another.

“I’m just going to get some tissues, Cas... Otherwise we’ll be disgusting when we wake up.” 

The youngest man grumbled under his breath, but let Dean go, and by the time he had cleaned them both up, Cas was already fast asleep.

As he threw a blanket over both of their bodies and cuddled close to his boyfriend again, though, Castiel still wrapped his limbs around Dean's body, making sure they were as close together as physically possible.

Dean did not take too long to fall asleep after that, either.


End file.
